A Promise To Kill Is A Promise Kept
by Siren of the Darknessflame
Summary: This is a fic about Yami, Malik, and Bakura and how they meet up with an extraordinary girl with more than a few ticks up her sleeves and her brother Goku also another strange one.Yami and the gang are all pirates.This is humor with a strange since of rom
1. Fighting for Tears

Siren of the Darknessflame:I hope you like my fic this is my first time posting one at this site so send me lots of reviews and if you could some challenges and some requests. PLEASE!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah. I only own Serenity and Goku so not any of the other  
characters so don't copy those two.  
  
And I also know this resembles another persons story and that's because  
they thought up the pirate Yami gang idea but my is very different but still I did take certain pieces from the story sorry I couldn't resist the  
wheels in my head couldn't stop turning and I just had to write it down  
please forgive me hato-chiisai. I am really sorry.  
  
A PROMISE TO KILL IS A PROMISE KEPT  
  
This story is about a girl named Serenity and her younger brother Goku and how they came to meet the Pharaoh of the seven seas and his first and second mate Malik and Bakura. (Bakura =Yami Bakura and Malik=regular old psychotic Malik not a Yami ^_~ )This is a story of how a young women accidentally toys with the hearts of these 3 young men while trying to kill them.  
  
Now let's start at the beginning shall we.  
  
It was a cool summers day and the wind was on our side. They had recently just inherited a boat from their good for nothing take off without a word father since he finally decided to kill over. Unfortunately he still had one more load to carry across seas. It was just a small load of wine and beer.  
  
They had to set off as soon as they got the boat just a few hours ago for fear they wouldn't make the deadline on their load. Their mother was captain of their newly acclaimed boat The Saint Ann. Serenity's brother was the first mate because of his knowledge of boats. He had studied boats every since he was 6 years old. Serenity on the other hand knew the basics of boats but concentrated her studies on learning fighting and battle techniques.  
  
It was starting to get late and everyone was gathering in the galley for diner. Everyone at the table was going around telling stories of the sea. The first to go were Mokuba the new cabin boy. He said, "Have you all heard the myth of the Pharaoh of the Seven Seas. If any one knows I would like to hear that story."  
  
Everyone was quite except for a big man with a burly beard the said, "I've heard of the story and it's no myth. The story goes something like this. There was a notorious pirate who everyone just called Pharaoh. Nobody knows his real name. He has a ship called the Dark Magician and it's full of blood thirsty pirates. They say his has cold, red piercing eyes that can see into your very soul. He has a first and second mate both are equally horrible and able to kill without any regret. The first mate had milky white skin and a mane of silver hair and the second mate was from a different land. He had the same color skin as yours Serenity except maybe a little lighter and had sandy blond hair that cascaded down his shoulders. It was said that the Pharaoh had magical powers that he shared with only his first and second mate."  
  
Serenity spoke up, "How do you know all of this if the pirates were so merciless."  
  
The man said, "Dear child that is a good question and it deserves an answer. Some are always found among the charred remains but only live long enough to tell their story."  
  
Serenity made a quick exit not liking when any one referred to her as a child. She was 15 and her brother was 13 both young adults at least. Serenity more so than her brother who sometimes acted like a 3 year old. She fled to the deck her usual place to watch the moon over the tides. She was a normally a person of solitude any way and she loved the dark.  
  
That's when she looked off into the distance and saw something she never thought she'd see in a million years. She saw the ship the Dark Magician heading straight at the Saint Ann at full force. 


	2. Battle Not Won

A Promise To Kill Is A Promise Kept  
  
The ship was headed straight for us at an alarmingly fast pace. As soon as Serenity realized what she was staring at wasn't an illusion she hurried down stares to inform the other crew members. At first they thought it was some kind of joke but when she swore to them that she saw the ship the Dark Magician they humored her and went to the deck carrying their swords. She saw exactly what she had thought she'd seen the horrid ship with the black letters carved into it that said Dark Magician.  
  
There was a panic immediately. All the men were grabbing their swords and preparing for battle. The idea had come up to shot cannon balls at them but they were to close to them. While blowing up the enemy's ship they would also be blowing up themselves.  
  
So they all prepared for battle including Serenity and Goku.  
  
"What are you kids doing up here," their mother said, "go below deck."  
  
"Mom," Serenity said, "you know as well as anyone that I am exceptionally well with a sword and Goku can hold his own with one to."  
  
"Yes but it's not safe up here..."  
  
"And it won't be safe down there if the prates kill you all. So let us help."  
  
"Alright but if any thing should go wrong you must take your brother and hid, keep him safe."  
  
"I will and besides you know death and me are old friends."  
  
~**~Serenity's POV~**~  
  
Just then a mass of pirates swarmed onto our ship and I could tell by the look in their eyes that they were out for blood. I became scared but that's when instinct took over and I was quickly knocking pirates unconscious. My energy was slowly starting to drain and I could see Goku getting tired too. I had various cuts and bruises but none were to serious. Just as I glanced back at Goku I was almost hit with a fatal blow to the belly. I was expecting the blow but it never came and then I looked up and to my horror my mother had taken the blow for me. I was to shocked to say anything but, "mom...mom...mom....mom.....mom....MOM!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I kept saying over and over again like if I said it enough times we would be back at home cooking diner together and discussing what to do about my annoying little brother. And then when I came to the horrible realization that this wasn't a nightmare this was real I yelled her name. She said, "Go Serenity and take Goku with you. Go now. You promised me now go."  
  
I couldn't even move stuck where I stood with the shock that my mother was bleeding to death right before my eyes. But then I started to move away going towards my brother and grabbing him by the arm telling him we had to go. I could feel the hot tears running down my cheeks but I made no move to wipe them away. I was to intent on finding a hiding place. There were about 5 other pirates that had been chasing us but now they were no where in site. We knew they couldn't be to far behind.  
  
We had reached a dead end now and I made a swift turn dragging Goku into a closet with me to hide. We cracked the door slightly and saw that we were correct in assuming that the pirates weren't far behind us.  
  
We saw that only 2 of the 5 pirates that had been chasing us so we assumed the other 3 were checking the other rooms nearby.  
  
I say to Goku, "On three we run past pirates and up to the top deck."  
  
Goku just nodded to stunned by the recent events to even speak so I counted.  
  
"one ....two ...three!!"  
  
We bolted out of that closet like two bats out of hell. We ran straight past the two pirates and down the long hallway. We ran up the stairs to the deck and immediately stopped dead in our tracks. It was a horrible site blood was everywhere. Mostly the blood of our crew. Near the fishing nets I saw my mother lying in a puddle of her own blood but I saw her chest move. I was relieved when I saw her still alive.  
  
She looked up at me and smiled the softest smile I ever saw her give. By now I was sitting on her left and Goku on her right. We both had fresh tears poring down our cheeks and were unaware of the gathering crowd of pirates. She looked over to Goku with the same smile and that's when we knew that she would not live to see tomorrow. "Mom listen to me you can't die. You'll make it threw this we've been threw worse together. Hell I'll every one of these bastards if I have to just don't leave me," I said with a pleading tone.  
  
"Mom," Goku said, "you can't go we still need you."  
  
"I don't think I have a choice in the matter kids. Just know that I will watch over you from heaven."  
  
"But there's no need for that," Serenity blurted out, "your going stay right here with us."  
  
"Serenity make sure to watch over your brother for me and don't always be so doom and gloom all the time."  
  
Then she turned to Goku. "You listen to your sister and watch over her."  
  
Se gave us each one last smile before turning to the sky and closing eyes for the very last time. Tears gushed out of my brothers eyes as he clutched to our mothers lifeless form.  
  
I on the other hand was also crying but I had a mixture of hate and despair. Why did she have to leave us? Why did these bastards have to kill her? These were some of the things that went threw my head at the time and out of a fit of rage I used what I thought was the last of my strength to slowly stand up and punch the man standing behind in the face. The man had red eyes that were cold and emotionless.  
  
I was immediately ceased by at least 3 other men and so was my brother. They had to literally drag him away from his mother's cold body. We watched in horror after they had put us on the ship and swiftly sailed away far enough so that when the ship went up in flames we would be far away enough not to get hit with the blast.  
  
I was furious how could they just burn my mothers body like that, have they no respect for the dead. Then I heard cries. It sounded like my brother. They were tying him to the mast of the ship. He was struggling but to weak to fight to much. I immediately started to rise in an effort to help my brother but I was grabbed by 5 men this time. They pushed me on to the plank. I was just barely keeping my balance. When I heard my brother yelling. He was calling out to me.  
  
"Serenity help me."  
  
I immediately started trying to fight the pirates. I bit one who got a little to close and said, "you may throw me off this plank but I intend to take a piece of you with me if you do."  
  
I spit out the blood of the man I had bitten and started kicking and punching anyone who got to close to me but I looked up when I heard my brother call out to me again.  
  
I looked over the other pirates trying to locate my brother. He was still tied to the mast of the ship but there was a man with white hair standing near him heating up an iron sword. When the tip of the sword turned red from the flames he started to approach my brother while saying, "your sister is dead she was thrown over board quite some time."  
  
Goku responded back, "that's a lie my sister would never die at the likes of your pirate's filthy hands."  
  
He said these words with absolutely no doubt and I felt my brother's confidence in me give me strength. I leapt over the 5 pirates that surrounded me and landed quite gracefully considering my condition. I felt somebody's hand grabbed my shoulder and kicked him in the groin even though I knew I could have killed the red eyed pirate with a quick blow to the head but I wanted to see no more deaths tonight and I had to get to my brother fast.  
  
When I got to him I could tell by the way that the pirate was holding himself up that he had been kicked in that forbidden area and he was about to stab my brother with that hot sword. I tried to think of the most logical way to do this but the only idea that popped up in my head was grab the sword. So I did it and the metal burned my skin but the pain was quickly forgotten and when I heard my call out in happiness.  
  
I could tell by the look on his that he had suddenly realized I had grabbed the hot end of the sword. But I gave him a quick nod to tell him that I was a right. That's when I noticed that we were completely surrounded and it was a lot more than the 30 that had raided our ship it was more like 50 and all swords were pointed on us. I could feel they're hatred pointed at me but I didn't care my hatred was stronger. They had killed one out of the two people that I truly loved and they would pay. Yes each and every one of them would pay with they're lives.  
  
A man who seemed vaguely familiar stepped or should I say limped forward. Then I looked into his cold red eyes and knew where I had seen him before. He was the man I had punched on the Saint Ann and the man I had kicked in the groin because he had grabbed my shoulder when I was trying to save my brother. I also knew that he matched the description of the person they called Pharaoh. When I stared into his red eyes I knew he was looking into my soul but I was looking into his to and all I saw was anger, hatred, regret, and pity. I hated pity and I was sure that I was going to make him feel more regret than he ever felt in his life. Behind him was a man with bronze skin and sandy blond hair who I assumed was the second mate and the man behind him the one I had taken the sword away from. He was the first mate.  
  
The Pharaoh said, "you have past the test you are now part of the crew."  
  
"Test?" I said a more than a little confused.  
  
"Yes," he said, "it was all a test and now that you've past you are officially part of the crew."  
  
"What makes you think we would even consider being part of your crew."  
  
"If you don't," said the man with long white hair, "we'll have to kill you both."  
  
I thought this over for some time. I was still holding my sword ready for any who dared attack but none were making a move to suggest any kind of attempt to do so. If I said no then they would kill us both but if I said yes we would become a part of the horrid group of people who killed my mother. But I promised her I would take care of him and that's just what I plan on doing. I'll just get close enough to them so when they turn they're backs...bam.  
  
I walked over to my brother and lifted up the sword. He didn't even flinch when the sword came down on him and cut the rope that was binding his hands. We both stood side by side. By now I had lowered my head and my black hair that cascaded to my but had covered my eyes. I wished for no one to look in my eyes when I finally said, "fine."  
  
That simple word rolled off of my tongue so viciously that you would have thought it was pure poison. 


	3. Girl of Mystery

Promise To Kill Is A Promise Kept  
  
Goku never said a word about my decision and I was happy for once he knew what was going on and knew when to keep his Mouth shut.  
  
Pharaoh said, "Follow us."  
  
I followed quietly not making a sound. I was an extreme klutz until you got me angry or focused. My brother on the other hand was not nimble as me in fact he usually walked a lot louder when he was mad intending on letting the whole world know he was angry.  
  
They lead us to a very plush room. It had a big dinning table in it, dark purple carpets, sofa and chairs a sat a couple of yards away from the dinning table. The sofas looked as if they had been imported as did the table between the sofa and the armchair.  
  
I spoke not at all afraid to speak, "There are only 3 rooms down here and I'm assuming they're yours so were do we sleep."  
  
The man with long white hair said, "you can sleep of on the floor for all I care just don't come anywhere near my room."  
  
"And like we would want to I swear some men just can't over them selves." I said.  
  
"They will be staying in Bakura's room," said the Pharoah.  
  
I could hear the one known as Bakura grumbling under his breath but he did not voice his protests.  
  
"I suppose we should at least introduce ourselves. I'm Yami also known as...."  
  
He never got to finish his sentence because I interrupted him, "Pharaoh. We know and from the looks of these two I'd say the one who's supporting you is your second mate and the one who my brother kneed in the groin is your first mate,."  
  
I glanced at the first and second mates and then the Pharaoh himself. "You are correct. He's known as Malik," he looked in Malik's direction, "and he is known as Bakura," he looked towards Bakura.  
  
Yami walked over to the door on the left hand side and said, "this is the room you will be staying in."  
  
Yami and Bakura hobbled into the room while Malik fallowed behind making sure they didn't collapse in pain. I couldn't wipe the smug look of happiness I had on my face off. To be totally honest I was happy I kneed him in the groin and quite happy that my brother kneed Bakura in the groin too. I mean the guy did try to stab my brother with a hot sword. He probably would have to if I have to if I hadn't of come along.  
  
The room was all black with one window. A large bed sat on the floor that had only a black sheet and a large black cover on it. The bed took up most of the space in the room but they left a little space for a simple round coffee table and chairs to go. Weapons lined the walls. They started to remove all the weapons.  
  
"Don't want you getting any ideas" said Bakura.  
  
That's when I saw weapon that would be perfect to steal. It looked kind a like a diamond made out of iron, on the bottom side of the diamond there was a loop that looked like you were suppose to attach it to something.  
  
The weapon I saw.  
(For now on I'm going to call this weapon my dagger.)  
(I'm the only one who uses this weapon in this fic.)  
  
I only saw 50 of this particular weapon and intended to at least steal twenty. I used my skilled fingers that were practiced from years of stealing to quickly grab two handfuls of the weapons that were as long as my hand but barely as thick as two of my fingers. I shoved some of them in my brother's pockets and the rest under my shirt. I was glad when they left out of the room. I thought they would notice the missing daggers.  
  
I brought out the 20 daggers and handed my brother 5 of them.  
  
"Here Goku these are for you stay here I have to go up top really quick stay here okay."  
  
"Why do I have to stay here I want to go with you and what if that crazy Pharaoh and his lackeys come back."  
  
"I'm giving you these daggers to protect yourself with. You can't go with me it's to dangerous I be right back. I promised mom I would protect you and that's what I'm going to do."  
  
"Alright just hurray up. But before you go I want to know something what is so important that you would risk your life just to go upstairs?"  
  
"Well remember the two gerbils that we carried with us while we were still traveling. I brought them on the ship with me and I hid them up top. I'm also very sure that my parakeet is hovering above the ship. I heard her call a little while ago."  
  
"Hurray up and go then I don't want the animals to get hurt. Go and get them."  
  
"Alright I'm going."  
  
I walked over to the door and pulled a hair pen from my hair and started to pick the lock. When I was finished I opened the door and just as I was leaving my brother said, "Serenity wait."  
  
I turned around and said, "Yeah."  
  
"She's really gone. Mom I mean there's no coming back. I mean after all the close calls we've had I thought we would surely be the ones to go first"  
  
She walked closer and wrapped her arms around him and said, "But I promise you they will pay. Now I have to go I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay. Just hurray," he replied back.  
  
I quickly walked past the living room and past the sleeping Bakura on the couch. I snickered when I saw this. Apparently Yami wasn't too happy about the rude remark he made towards us about sleeping on the couch. 'Serves him right,' I thought.  
  
I continued on and started up the stairs to the deck. It was so quiet and I figured it had to be sometime around 11. The first thing I was made little squeaking sounds and immediately two little gerbils came running out. I bent down and let them crawl up my arm to rest on my shoulder.  
  
"Two down and one to go," I said to myself, "Now you guys might want to close your ears."  
  
Then she screamed it sounded light a hawk's cry. It was beautiful and yet ear shattering at the same time. It made onlookers want to listen knowing full well if they listened to long it might cause their ear drums to explode.  
  
Just then I heard a bird cry off in the distance. I threw my left hand into the air and a small parakeet perched on my hand. She was carrying a dagger with a golden jeweled hilt. (This time I mean a regular dagger.) This dagger had the most beautiful sheaf. The sheaf was covered in my writing the writing of the gypsy's. Nobody knows where her language originated from and I knew how to speak many languages but I had never seen something so beautiful in my life. My bird Para also carried with her a golden compass. It was also decorated beautifully but had no writing on it like her dagger.  
  
"Thank you Para. For these gifts I can't imagine how you carried them this far but you did and for that I thank you. Goku will be most pleased with you. And you two Kinker and Linker I'm just glad you're safe. When I told you to run I thought for sure I was going to die but it's not like I've never had that feeling before."  
  
Both of her little gerbils nuzzled into her neck at the mention of her leaving them. They had know her since they were first born only a two years ago and she had gotten her parakeet Para only a year ago when she stole her from a restaurant that was planning on eating her.  
  
"Do you really think you should be up here by yourself," a voice said from behind me and on instinct I slipped the valuable under my shirt and pulled out one of my special daggers I had stolen. Not wanting to make who ever this was aware that I had a weapon I curled my fingers around it to conceal it.  
  
"Yami how good of you to join me I was wondering how long you would stay in that corner," she said with her back stilled turned on him facing the water.  
  
"So you knew I was here all along."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How'd you know," he said with a smug sense of superiority that I was puzzled by since I had just caught him spying.  
  
"It's my job to know."  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question."  
  
"That's the point," I responded back and casually walked back to Bakura's room. I slammed the door right behind me knowing that Yami was fallowing close behind and in effect waking up Malik and Bakura.  
  
"What the heck was that," Malik said emerging from his room.  
  
"Damn girl we should just lock her in that room. Scratch that lock her in Yami's room."  
  
"I'm guessing that our new guests are the ones that woke me up," Malik said in a tired and irritated voice.  
  
"That girl was the one making all that racket. I mean it is 2 am shouldn't he be sleeping like a normal person and how the heck did she get out of her room in the first place that lock was made to hold me in. I can't even break out of it and I'm a tomb robber"  
  
"I'm not sure myself but there's something about that girl and I think we should watch out for her I think she could be a threat to us. After she did promise that she would get us back for the killing of her mother," Yami said.  
  
"Then why did we let her and her brother live," Malik asked. "I'm not sure. But she has something to do with our items I'm sure of it," Yami responded back.  
  
"You really think so," said Malik.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Can we please go back to bed and just ask the girl in the morning," Bakura said with an extra strain on the word please.  
  
"Fine lets go to bed," said Yami.  
  
Everyone proceeded back to there rooms and Bakura headed back to the couch. That's when the door creaked open and two heads popped out from Bakura's door.  
  
"Come on let's go. They're asleep now. We have to do the ceremony before they wake up and I can't believe that Pharaoh was listening in on us when we were talking so be quiet and whisper," said Serenity.  
  
"Okay I'll be quiet," said Goku.  
  
They snuck up to the top deck and on the way there they had grabbed a candle in a dish as a guiding light for the ceremony. They let the candle drift out to sea hoping that the gypsy legend that a candle would light the way for any lost loved ones. They hoped their mother would come back.  
  
They walked beck to their room and shut the door quietly. Serenity relocked the door so they wouldn't suspect anything and went to bed. Goku fell right asleep tired from crying and spent emotions. Serenity on the other hand was restless but eventually feel asleep too. 


	4. A Word If You Will

Hi it's me Siren of the Darknessflame,  
  
I've been busy lately and I want to know if you think I should finish this fic. If so send me send me some ideas. I also take challenges. I happen to be looking for otogi/jou or duke devlin/joey wheeler fics 


End file.
